


It's Like a Candy Store! (Buuuut With Dicks.)

by Piddleyfangs



Series: FutaBomb [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dickgirls, F/F, Futa, Futafication, Futanari, Salty Tea, Transformation, dickgirl, horsecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted over on my tumblr; http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/post/146278454878/saltyteafutas-18-fic-two-girls-growing-cocks</p><p> Two girls visit a fantastic store where one can purchase the kinkiest of dicks to apply onto themselves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like a Candy Store! (Buuuut With Dicks.)

“Awww, but come on! It’s on sale!” Aska insisted, pointing to the item on the shelf. Blaire saw it took, but she wasn’t sure how to feel about it, no matter how much Aska edged her on. Aska hopping just made her nerdy pale blonde twintails hair bounce up and down like cat toys. Her thick black glasses nearly fell of her nose from her exclamations of excitement. 

Blaire lifted the box off the shelf. It was labeled pretty straightforwardly. “BRAND NEW: A.G.E – Equine Envy! Voluntary growth agent to give him or her the kind of pleasure horses have been keeping to themselves for TOO LONG!” She even read the back of the box, all the small print no one reads to really, really seem like she was humoring Aska. “One injection causes quick, pleasurable growth. To remove growth, simply inject stabilizer, which you can get from your local Gene Store. Warning, do not take multiple-“ 

“Come on!” Aska said, her striking yellow eyes all caught up in alligator tears. “It’ll be so much fun!” 

Aska was Blaire’s oldest friend, and sadly enough, was also a casual sex partner. It was a horrible choice, and Blaire has no idea how it started. One second she was teasing her, next thing she knew her boyfriend and Aska discussed terms and… Well… Now here she was. Aska was short-ish, probably the third shortish girl Blaire knew. She always wore her ashen blonde hair in some sort of nerd hairdo, and had hipster glasses that made her get made fun of. She loved playing bass, and was in a band with some dorks. She was also a huge perv, and insisted that Blaire take a break from practicing for track to take a look at this store. It was a genetics store, the first of its kind to focus on-

“Have you ever done this before?” Aska asked with a big grin. “Y’know, grown one of them…”

“No.” Blaire said, trying not to show she was flustered by even just the atmosphere of the store. It was pure, white, and bright, like a commercial that tries to convey the stunning perfection of a corporation rendered reality. The store was no bigger than a little cellphone joint, with “changing” rooms in the back. Though, with what they offered, growing something back there would only make clothes seem like they fit less. Blaire saw a few girls at school, trying to pretend they didn’t just go through with this kind of stuff…

There were all sorts, Blaire noticed while walking to the back aisle. The most generic was upfront. A not very flashy box, showing off some funny representation of a little cock. It was so generic and safe you could use it for a science experiment, or just to see what a plain five-inch dick was like. A little further back, and the big dicks started to show up. And at the end, in the back aisles where only the true perverts could traverse without vomiting, was the specialties. 

Dog, cat, alligator, duck, horse. And even weirder. Dragon, phoenix, succubus, tentacles. There were even modifiers. Candy flavor, coffee cum, demonitizer, spikier, harder, longer, double, twisted, balls, four balls, eighty balls, whatever you want! It was almost disgusting. Blaire didn’t know how to feel, holding the box in her hand. Grosser than anything, was the price. $5.00. She could barely make out the feeling of the loose bill in her shorts. She could easily get this. Ever since genes became fully unlocked, anything was possible, and girls growing horse dicks was more affordable than gasoline. 

“Come on, you really should.” Aska snickered, grabbing the box out of Blaire’s hand. “We need to spice things up!” 

“We don’t need to spice anything up…” Blaire said, snagging the box out of her hand and putting it back where it belonged. “How does dragging horse dicks into things spice things up?”

“I’m frustrated that I even have to answer that.” Aska said, frowning with her arms folded. “I cannot believe we are even friends, let alone fuck buddies.” 

Blaire groaned, wishing she didn’t have to tell Aska that she shouldn’t be saying the f b word out in public. No matter how accepting people were. “Is this what fuck buddies do? Get huge stonking cocks and just hope it doesn’t smell like horse shit.”

Aska pulled out a box that said it makes dicks smell like flowers.

Blaire slapped her forehead so hard an employee ran over to check up on them. Blaire blushed, afraid for even a second another human being thought she wanted to grow a horse cock.

Somehow, though, they were up at the register. They were buying a few boxes of some things. Two normal cocks, and a coffee flavor. It was a compromise. Aska was still a little mythed, but shot Blaire a smile. A really fuckable smile. Just this perfect curve, her yellow eyes lit up behind her thick glasses. She was painfully cute, especially when she curled her neck back to grin over at Blaire, happy to get her way at least a little bit. It was painfully sweet. And it was addicting. Blaire handed over about $30.00 total. Go figure, coffee flavor for cocks is MORE expensive than horse dicks. 

The car ride back to the apartment was just some giddiness whilst Aska battled for radio supremacy. One second it was generic pop radio, and at the flip of a button it was blaring guitars and a wall of sound with Pac-man from hell aesthetic decisions, aural wise. It was Aska’s band, Game Over, stylized as G4M3_0V3R X_X. It sounded like it was recorded by a plastic spoon being shoved through a garbage disposal whilst the band was touring an empty furniture store. Aska seemed to dig it. “If you listen closely, you can almost hear the bass.” Blaire could not hear the bass. It was too loud to hear anything, actually, despite it all.

Opening the door to the apartment nearly toppled over the bass guitar humbly hung up on the wall. Aska flew forward and threw off her clothes quickly. Blaire only saw a quick flash of her ass before Aska was quickly on the computer, hitting refresh on every tab like a kid rushing out to get a cookie. When she figured out nothing happened on the web while she was gone, she rolled out with the roller seat, proclaiming loudly, “Alright, let’s try this shit out~!” 

Blaire, trying her best to be straight faced (she was nearly numb to this,) opened her bag to find the boxes they got. She laid them on the desk and let Aska open them while she went to grab some towels and some drinks. They were going to need it. She glanced through the fridge, trying to settle on something mild, or maybe sugary. Then she remembered that this sex was going to end up tasting like cheap coffee flavoring, and settled on the bottles of water at the back of the fridge. She laid them on the table whilst Aska was already injecting herself. “Jesus, not even a warning?” 

“What?” Aska smirked. “Can’t a girl grow a dick in her own home?!”

Despite all her complaints, Blaire caught her eyes scanning Aska’s crotch, trying to catch the moment it started. She wasn’t sure how this stuff worked, and she wasn’t exactly so keen on looking up videos or blogs about strangers growing dicks. If it wasn’t for how adventurous Aska was, Blaire wouldn’t even have known this existed. Aska gasped, throwing her head back against the chair. She never looked hornier, Blaire noted. Her face was all red, her mouth was wide open moaning like it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

It started to poke forward. It started so small. Blaire couldn’t look away as it so slowly thickened. It grew out steadily, the tip that first poked forward got thicker as it went. It became the bell end of the standard pecker. The rest slid out steadily, speeding up like someone hit the gas. Steadily, steadily, until there was no doubt. There was a decent five-and-a-half incher between her friend’s legs. It shivered, as if to say “Hello.”

“Wow…” Blaire broke the silence before Aska had time to say it was her time next.   
“I know, right?” Aska grinned sharkishly. “I’ve grown crazier, though. Shark dicks are far better to grow, though~” She said, sharkishly. 

“Do sharks even have dicks…?”

“I really don’t know, but some nerdy scientists all agreed a shark penis is pretty much just a dragon dick with some fins slapped on.”

There was an almost immediate reaction for Blaire to shoot over to the computer to google up shark dicks. She only got as far as seeing a suspicious “how to kill a…” search tab before Aska nervously shot for the computer and got Blaire away. “Hold on now!” Aska shot. “It’s your turn to grow one!” She said, her new cock hard not to scan for. No matter where Blaire’s eyes went, she always just scanned down her friend’s body to find that newest addition, like rubbing a tongue where a tooth used to be.

“Ugh…” Blaire searched for a chair, and prepared for it with the eagerness of a blood test. The futon did fine. She stared at the blank TV, pretending it was something interesting enough to block the image of Aska approaching her with genetically altering needles. Blaire wondered how much it would hurt. Aska seemed to be having the time of her life. Still, it didn’t really sound like fun. The needle was going to hurt. The growing was going to hurt. Blaire didn’t even want to watch the needle go in.

“Alright, let’s get this dick party started.” Aska grinned, pulling out the first needle. “Ready?”

“Get it over with…” Blaire whispered, looking away as the first needle prodded into her 

tanned skin. There was a pinch. It was a harsh one, like any vaccination. And then there was a second prick. “H-hey!”

“It is the coffee flavor, for my mocha friend.” Aska teased, her smile so sly it made Blaire uneasy. “Remember, we agreed to do that?”

“I at least wanted to grow the dick by itself first…”

“Tough.” Aska grinned. “Now your first dick will always be a coffee one. Your parents are totally gonna to disown you.” There was no arguing there. The needle was in. 

Blaire sat back, waiting for it to happen. She stared at the TV, though that excuse to kill time and not look at Aska’s shitty grin wasn’t going to work anymore. So she just scanned the room. And then she hunched over. She expected pain, she expected pleasure in the back of her head, but she never expected both. It was like a shot gun blast and sex had a baby and blasted her in the gut. She hunched over, and fell onto the floor. She writhed, floating around. She was hot, her skin was flushed over with a feeling of magma pouring over her. She clawed at her tank top. There was sweat already beading up over her tanned skin. She stared up as Aska, who’s grin grew unfortunately wider. That pale bitch looked like Death doing her job. Blaire lashed out, bucking her hips on the floor against her will.

Blind for the longest time, after what felt like hours of just confusing pleasure and pain, she could finally see something. She felt it budging against her panties for the longest time. She couldn’t place it, but she was pretty sure the size of it was a bit bigger than how Aska’s started. It just felt like there was a lot of surface area feeling the texture of her girly panties. She wasn’t expecting to look back down at her shorts and see a bulge already as big as Aska’s. The way Aska’s dick just suddenly accelerated and grew the rest of the way flashed in her mind right before her cock floored it. It quickly doubled in size and thickness. Her shorts burst, her panties flew to the side. Between her legs, pouring pre all over herself, was a towering, coffee flavored horse cock.

“How…” Blaire drew breath quick and ragged like a fish out of water. “How did you…”

“I swapped ‘em out.” Aska admitted to it, a murderer showing up to court with her own evidence. She showed Blaire the box. “HORSE COCK, MAGNUM XXX. Recommended for SIZE QUEENS ONLY.” “I bought it ahead of time.” Aska grinned. “And gotta say, love the results.” Aska flicked her fingers against the cock.

Blaire seized up. It felt like her life was flashing before her eyes, but in a fantastic way. She was at the peak of pleasure, and staring down at all the moments before that would never compare. She almost drooled, and she noticed too late that her eyes were completely rolled back. That gave Aska a snicker. She loved it, she loved seeing big tough and buff Blaire break just a little. Blaire knew this, and she hated when she lost. 

Aska got down on the floor with Blaire, straddling her rear against the cock precariously, letting the cock just tower above her as she stared down at her prey. She pressed her fingers against Blaire’s abs, feeling over them happily, then teasing at her nipples. They were inverted, but quickly popped. They were plenty excited, and just needed the slightest touch to have them popped. Aska abused the pale poppers between her thumbs and fingers, pinching and twirling them. Blaire could tell, her cock was already making her more sensitive. It was pumping her full of lust. Every little thing made her dick twitch harder, and send stranger, more arousing feelings back at her. 

The dick almost felt like a whole new brain, and one that demanded satisfaction. Everything came back to it. And it was so big too. Aska’s dick seemed like nothing compared to it! Blaire wasn’t even sure she could legally put that thing in Aska, let alone if she would! Dammit, Blaire just realized she didn’t even go out to get her genetic base before this. She was expecting a tiny cock she could hide in her shorts! That behemoth would never fit in the back of truck, let alone- Blaire’s thought seized as Asha rubbed her own cock against Blaire’s.

She forced it down, toppling it like a tree. The tip reached Blaire’s breasts, fitting between the mushy pillows cutely. Blaire could kiss the tip if she wanted. Aska rubbed her own prick against the tower. It was like a Chihuahua humping a Great Dane. “Damn, you’re shaped up so well.” Aska said. Blaire’s new cock was mostly pink, save for the little splashes of mocha coloring. Aska rubbed harder and harder, clearly just as controlled by her new dick as Blaire. Blaire took little solace in it, though, because she was moaning like a fox in heat.

They frotted for a short while, til Blaire’s cock tip was force feeding Blaire’s face with an especially thick pre. Blaire gagged on the stuff, kind of wishing she didn’t have to taste her own nonsense. The coffee flavored pre was unmistakably salty, the original flavor of cum just impossible to remove even with some coffee flavor. “Y-you bitch…” Blaire was finally able to blurt out. Hower, Aska caught her, and shoved extra hard. Blaire’s cock shot a straight shot into Blaire’s wide open mouth. She swallowed hard, and groaned so roughly her throat ached like it was full of sand. “Alright, you asked for it.” 

Blaire was easily much stronger than Aska. She lifted the girl off of her. She pinned her against the futon, forcing her upper body to rest on it, and knees to touch the floor. She was nice and bent over. Blaire slapped her fat, flappy horse prick between her friend’s ass cheeks. Blaire groaned, the rage from what her friend pulled still enticing her, still fueling her need. She was going to give her what she wanted, what she deserved. All Blaire wanted was for this to hurt.

“Hehehe…” Aska snickered under her breath. Blaire wished she could care less what Aska was feeling, but her little giggles were getting to her. She wanted retribution, revenge! Revenge was not the girl who poisoned her with a huge dick getting a little giggle going! Blaire threw her hips back, and pushed her flared cock head against Aska’s bare rear. Aska eeped, probably the best noise she might all night except for pure silence. Blaire couldn’t tell what was going on in her, but she was pretty sure that the girl wasn’t exactly ready for just how huge the cock was. Sure, it looked big, but a lot of things seem a lot bigger when its pressed against your ass.

Pleasure rose through Blaire’s body. She never felt anything else like it, even while she was being frotted by Aska. This was something else entirely. The adrenaline running through her veins like a power plant about to explode. Her head was so painfully sensitive, and it wasn’t that sensitive a second ago. It was pulsating, that flared head just driven wild to the point of making wild excited movements. It was getting to her.

Prodding, Blaire finally gained purchase on Aska’s rear. There was a satisfying eep, but Blaire could have sworn she could make out some giggles still coming from the girl. This wouldn’t do. Blaire, all tan and toned, focused her body. Her abs tensed, her knees bucked hard. Like a battering ram at a wooden door, she drove forward. She slid in far too easy for what she was doing. She almost tripped over herself. She was in, and Aska had a lot less swagger with a fat horse cock inside her.

For someone so excited by the concept, she was making a poor show. She turned her head back quickly, staring up at Blaire with a confused look before smiling. She turned back, and just kept making little whimpering noises. That was enough to give Blaire a little rush. Blaire couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips. It was the exact sort of smile someone would have when revenge was at hand. Hilted deep in her, Blaire drove back, somehow finding the exiting to be much harder than pushing in. She grunted loudly, a little unwieldy with her cock. She hasn’t exactly ever had anything between her legs, let alone a fat equine boner that most construction workers wouldn’t know how to handle.

Nearly outside of her friend, Blaire happily shoved forward. The first time she had pushed, she almost felt nothing, blinded by the adrenaline and the gravity of the situation there was just nothing pleasurable to drag out of it. However, the second time, with every sunken in, with Blaire accepting it was happening, she could focus on how god damn amazing it was. Cock technology had advanced so far that cocks from long ago pale in comparison to how amazing pricks were then and there.

The one between Blaire’s legs was maximized for sensitivity, assertiveness, and a deeply refreshing sensation. Blaire staggered, the pleasure incomparable. It was staggering, the kind that made all the air rush out in an automatic huff, that made cheeks as hot as they would go. “Oh my god.” Blaire was just barely able to gasp out, gesticulating her pleasure by humping a few more times in rapid succession just so she could get the count of how many times she had thrust out of her head. She wanted to be lost to it. Forget her first thrust so she could focus on remembering her first fuck with a cock.

“Oh god why is this so good…” Blaire gasped, staring down at the fat rear she was pounding into. She swore, she never really noticed how amazing Aska’s rear was. Her hips were way wider than she recalled. Blaire almost felt guilty that she was never more sexually attracted to Aska than she was there. When the dick went away, would the feelings go too? The way the ass just bounced, it made Blaire thrust harder, which made Aska bounce harder. The special thrusts, the ones that made everything bounce just right, the ones that hit the pay dirt, made Aska mutter the most adorable moan. She sounded like a hamster, just gasping outa high pitched moan, glassy and adorable. 

“So cute…” Blaire gasped, entranced by the moans, the loud slaps of flesh on flesh, and all the whirring that was filling her head. “You’re cute when you moan like the dick whore you are!” Blaire gasped, a haughty grin filling her face. “Is this what you wanted, huh? A big god damn horse dick in ya? Well, you got it, don’t you?”

“I-I wasn’t… I wasn’t expecting you to…” Aska gasped between thrusts, every stomach-bulging push making the air in her unsteady.

“Expecting me to use the thing between my legs?” Blaire laughed. “I’m not twelve, bitch.” She smirked. She knew either way, this was somehow a part of Aska’s plan. Aska probably figured she’ll be railed the way she’s always wanted to, or would get to laugh and jerk off Blaire for the rest of the night. Blaire hated to admit it, but the whole thing was harmless. As long as they were careful, a little horse dick in a girl’s life has never hurt anyone. Never. (The future is great.)

The futon rumbled, collateral damage in the affair that filled the apartment with lewd noises and loud moans. Blaire had tunnel vision, she had it for a long while. This was her final stretch. She had to cum. She wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out, especially considering it was coffee flavored. A moment of sanity pondered if the place was going to smell like coffee for months or not, before she snapped back. She was a humping beast, a gorgeous girl with a befittingly massive cock. Her belly was filled with fire, her legs were machines that thrust her. Aska’s ass wobbled, swallowing the huge mocha cock inside, her gut bulging around the impressive spear to conquer. 

There was little warning when Blaire finally spent her load. She had no experience, no ability to give warnings or anything. Girls didn’t really have to give an inclement weather warning when they inconsequentially came. There was no flood when a girl came. When a dick girl came, she had best give the next twelve counties over a flashflood warning. With just a sudden burst in pacing, a sort of frantic twitching thrust that could leave scorch marks, Blaire came. She hilted hard, and moaned loud. Aska was giggling, and joined in, moaning just as loud, like two drunk girls at karaoke. 

They cleaned up. Towels, pillows, and tea. Aska was sore. She was limp, dragging herself along with her hands and asking for help from Blaire. “Heh… Sorry I made your legs into putty.” 

“It’s okay.” Aska replied. “I made you grow a horsedick without consent. To be fair, you should have cut my legs off or something. Like, Mesopotamian law.”

“What is a Meso-potato?” Blaire mused. 

“Nothin’ much.” Aska rolled her eyes, grinning. “Man, this place smells like a coffee shop opened up in a barn.” She laughed. “Here I thought they got rid of the smell of horse dicks.”

“It doesn’t smell that bad.” Blaire shrugged. She couldn’t really smell it. Maybe she came so hard in Aska that the cum went all the way up to her nostrils. It confused Blaire if that was actually a possibility or not. “Well, in the end, it was kind of fun…”

“Mmmhmm.” Aska sighed, set down on the futon to rest with her iPod, loaded to the brim with her weird music. “I can’t wait to do it again. Hey, maybe next time you can gimme a reach around~”  
“I’ll be sure to.” Blaire smirked. “So long as I get to keep this dick a bit longer.”   
They spent the rest of the night with a bath, some sleep, and maybe some more dickings. 

 

\--------

Blaire snuck out of bed, into the main room. Aska was fast asleep, and was so tired from the horsecock sex that for once, she wasn't smart enough to close up her computer. Blaire moved the mouse over, and got a look at the few tabs Aska left open. She squinted, making out something odd. "Applications for new game show" and "How to get a futabomb." Blaire turned off the computer, and shivered in her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/
> 
> For prompts, originals, and more fics, as well as a sweet chat room.


End file.
